Wrath of the Nobodies
by Q. Fuller
Summary: When Lerena gave up everything for Ale, she lost her humanity. Now Marluxia wants Larxene to forget about Axel. Something's up with Ansem, and for some reason Zexion is acting different than the other nobodies. Find out what's going on.
1. Ansem Wins Part II

"How far will you go to see him again?

"I'd give anything."

"I'm here."

"Please don't be sad anymore."

"He didn't show up."

"You're fake."

"Will you marry me?"

"Ale"

Larxene's eye fluttered open.Axel stood over her watching; waiting for her to wake up. Even though it was morning, you'd never be able to tell because there were no windows in Castle Oblivion. The blonde froze for a moment when she saw the redhead before her nasty attitude kicked in.

"What?" She inquired flatly. Larxene didn't let his prescence go unchallenged. "I thought you might enjoy breakfast." Axel looked down at her with a certain interest and disdain. He smugly dropped the tray of food, spilling the orange juice on the woman's legs.

Axel loomed over her, watching her eat. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?" He waited for an answer. Larxenefinished off the bacon, not intending to answer. She rolled her eyes and turned her head away.

"Why are you still here?" Larxene spat out. Her words stung Axel like poison somewhere deep inside. They ran through Axel's mind and echoed through his memories to find a place where her current attitude coincided with that of her others'.

"I seem to recall you never speaking to me in that tone." Number VII gently stroked the bright red hairs on his chin with the right index finger. His left hand rested on the blonde's shoulder.

She stopped eating and put her fork down. "I don't seem to recall you nagging me like this, but here you are." Larxene leaned back on the bed. "You don't even talk to me unless you want something. What is it you want? Is it" She pulled her pink nightgown up past her knees, exposing a pair of carnation pink panties with a heartless emblem on the front. "this?"

XOX

"There goes that name again; Zexion. He keeps calling me by that name. I can't understand why it doesn't bother me now. It stung like knives piercing the heart yesterday; but not today. Why is that?" I slowly moved past the entity formerly Xehanort. My orders, I don't know if I can do them. If I had a heart, it would have broke when I heard my assignment. I don't know why, but I can vaguely feel a sensation resembling shame. I couldn't before, but it's bothering me now.

My assignment? Assassinate the last potential Keyblade wielder. The council chose him when Sora went missing for a while recently. The worst part about it was I, well my other, knew him personally.

I open a portal to my room to prepare for my mission. As I prepared to make my way through the darkness, Saix came out. "Number VI." He gave a curt nod passing by me. "Should I be offended that he addressed my as a nobody?" I lifetd my left eyebrow. "Good day to you as well Number VII." I replied stepping into the portal.

"What's with him?" Saix asked Ansem.

"He's offended that you addressed him as a nobody. Everytime he's near his heartless, he can feel his heart as if he's whole again. You just offended him, and he'll probably try to kill you for it." Ansem used a wrench in his machine to tighten a nut to a bolt.

"Really?" Saix smiled deviously.

XOX

Marluxia had always been articulate with his words. He could pull down three women at a time if he wanted; he's done it before.

He stared at the blank wall. Its plain white aura wouldn't let him forget what he was; empty. Since Ale/Axel had arrived, his only friend had been boredom. He knew it well. MArluxia scowled and grabbed his scythe. That was it.

"How the hell could she choose him over me? To hell with emotions, I just look better. Seriously, what the hell?" The writer winced at the amount of times hell was used. Marluxia hopped off if his neatly made bed. "Axel has got something coming to him if he thinks I'm going to lose that easily." He swung his scythe at nothing in particular with an intense prejudice.

Marluxia walked down the long, white hallway to the stairs. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs; one stair at a time. It would have been like something out of a John Woo film, had he been writing this fic.

The androgenous pink haired man arrived at Larxene's door, only to hear the cacophony of the blonde's elation. He kicked the door open, only to find her nails deep in Axels back.

"Go away, I'm busy." Larxene twitched, surprised Axel had stopped.

"Didn't you other's mom teach her how to knock?" Axel was annoyed.

Marluxia gripped his scythe tighter. He was ready to end the pyro's non-existing life, but he couldn't move. After a moment of one-sided intense staring, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You know why I'm here right?" He pointed his blade at the redhead.

Larxene sighed. "I can take a guess." Her voice was drenched with sarcasm.

"You know, I don't mean to interrupt your reunion, but I'm busy here. I actually can work with an audience. I really don't mind. Just know, I don't share." Axel prompted the stubborn assassin to leave.

"You wouldn't dare." Marluxia twirled his scythe between his fingers.

Larxene tried hard to stiffle her moan. Axel thrusted his pelvis just once more before Marluxia took the hint.

"FINE! I'll leave. I just never want you to do that in front of me again." Marluxia walked out and closed the door behind him. As he walked back down the stairs, the moaning resumed. It was louder than before, and seemed to have become more violent.


	2. Revalatons and Relationships

Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything at all.

Wrath of the Nobodies  
Chapter 2: Revelations and Relationships

"What does this machine do Ansem? Saix marvelled at the sight of thecontraption. In design, it was similar to the glass capsule pod in which Sora reunited with Roxas.The only exception was it was attached to a wall instead of the floor, it wasn't elliptical, and there was another pod space with it.

For a while, Ansem considered not answering. Truthfully, didn't give a damn about the nobodies, but he needed minions for his revenge. He, being part heartless, despised nobodies with everything he was. Even the human-shaped nobodies disgusted him. Going around trying to pretend their human, "living", eating, shooting D.N.A. at each other for reproductive and recreational purposes. It was sickening.

"It's for my return." He managed to choke out flatly.

Saix nodded and looked back at the machine. What Ansem said registered a few second later.

"Return? You're leaving?" Saix seemed as if he wanted to be a bit worried. It wasn't evident in his voice, but it was there. The faux-concern in his voice shifted to a false sarcasm. "Zexion might try to kill me, remember?" He chuckled poking fun at the significantly younger nobody.

Ansem subconsciously rolled his eyes, almost as if he wasn't doing it himself. "I won't be leaving the castle. It's more like I'm leaving this state of non-existence. You see, I'm not a nobody. I'm the result of a heartless possessing a human, when he became a nobdy. So, I'm not exactly a heartless either; not am I human. I want this impurity out of my being at any cost, and nothing will stop me. I will have my revenge." He wiped the sweat from his tanned forehead.

"Yes, I cannot wait much longer to get my hands on this "Ruck-sack" you spoke of." Saix twisted his face to look demented and happy. Ansem looked up at the lycanthrope."If he is indeed responsible for the loss of my world and heart, I will rip him limb from limb." He ranted living up to his title "The Lunatone Berserker."

(Ignore the Pokemon name, I thought it was better than the original and the first name I had for him)

"Actually Saix" Ansem stood up "Roxas will not be your opponent." He corrected the cerulean haired man.

"What" Saix quickly turned back to the white haired man. "What do you mean?" His face dropped to blank.

"Zexion, rather Ienzo will be fighting in his stead." Saix's right eye twitched. "Ansem, sir, that's a gross misuse of my abilities; don't you think?" He was shocked to find that his leader had such little faith in him.

"Not really. Do not misunderstand. He may not look like much, but Zexion is wily. If you underestimate him, he'll use any and every chance to take you out.I specifically chose you for him because you're him mental equal, and you're the only one who'd stand a chance against him." Ansem closed the lid on the pod. "The plan is coming together." He smiled.

XOX-Let's check on Zexion.

"What are you doing Zexion?" A sweaty Axel snuck up on the Cloaked Schemer.

Zexion cringed in fear. He dropped a solid glass heart. It shattered, impacting with the floor. His eyes widened as he turned around to see the pyromaniac behind him.

"Axel?" Zexion froze. He remembered what happened the last time Axel was able to sneak up on him undetected. It had happened roughly six years ago, in that very room. "What are you doing here?" He asked completely paralyzed in fear.

"Me? Oh well, I finished a light workout." He snickered on the inside, referring to Larxene. He sneered smugly, he was proud of what he did to her.

"I meant the reason you're here now." The slightly younger nobody released his breath and unclenched his body. For a second, Zexion knew fear.

Axel looked at him strangely "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. Wanna sit down?" The redhead attempt to help Zexion, but Zexion shook his head "no."

"Well, the reason I'm here now is I'm bored. You always look bored, so I just thought we'd go somewhere and hang out." Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

Zexion was stunned. The last time Axel snuck up on him, it wasn't to hang out. He couldn't let Axel know why he couldn't hang out with him because of whatever Ansem was planning. The thing is, he didn't want to hang out with Axel either.

xoxox

"knock knock." Went a light rap on Larxene's door.

"Come in." Larxene turned off the water in her shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and sat on her bed.

The door opened and Marluxia stepped through.

"What now?" Larxene rolled her eyes. She crossed her legs, taunting the man very seductively.

He paused wanting to see what was beneath the towel.

"Spit it out."

"I"

"What?"

"I!"

"Just say it you-"

"I love you."


	3. An Ignored Memory

"I'm surprised you let me come Zexion. Truthfully, I was beginning to think you didn't like me." Number VIII said. His arms were folded across his chest.

Numbers VI and VIII were walking through the Great Maw on the way to a mission.

"Axel, nobodies don't have emotions. I can't like you or not like you. If two people were friends before they became nobodies, the nobodies would still gather together as if nothing change. The only difference is the lack of a heart. Without that essential core, they'd feel nothing if the other died. In fact, one of the friends could do it and still feel nothing." Zexion displayed his mental superiority with comprehension that confused the pyromaniac.

Axel chuckled "That's a cold way to put it." He looked over at the less than enthusiastic schemer.

Without a change in facial expression, Zexion replied "That's just the way things are." He closed his eyes and walked a bit faster.

Axel looked confused. He broke from his light saunter to a full power walk. "Are you trying to escape from me?"

Zexion said nothing but sped up a little more. Suddenly realization, if you could think that, hit Axel. His face lit up, and a grin grew. Axel shifted his center of gravity lower and sped up behind Zexion.

"What are you doing?" He was unaware of Axel's intention to race, Zexion just simply wanted to get away.

"You're not going to beat me. I ran track in high school." With that, Number VIII shot off like a rocket. Dust kicked up in Axel's tracks.

Zexion blinked twice. "Finally, solitude." He took a deep breath and slowed down to a casual stroll.

xox

"Don't be that way cousin Ienzo." A small child tugged at the arm of a person resembling Zexion, but younger.

Ienzo snatched his arm away and sat on the edge of the Dark Depths looking at the town below.

"Go away. I just want to be left alone Rhey." Ienzo licked his bar of Sea-Salt ice cream. A drop of the blue ice cream landed on the teen's arm. "See what you did?" He turned to Rhey angrily.

"Sorry cousin Ienzo. You should be nicer to me, it seems like I'm the only friend you have. I haven't seen you play with anyone your age before." Rhey sat next to the older boy and watched the people from the high cliff.

Ienzo scoffed. "Play? I don't have time for any of that. I'm a scientist. Even if there was someone my age I could stand, I still wouldn't't be around them long. My intelligence is the reason behind people's jealousy. I don't need friends. They'd only hold me back." The bigger half of Ienzo's ice cream melted. He rolled his eyes and dropped the stick off of the ledge.

Rhey sighed. "I don't get you cousin Ienzo. I'm your friend, but you always hang out with me. If you were less nasty, you'd have more friends. Even Ven, Terra and Aunt Aqua think so." Rhey stood up. "Even if you don't think so, I'm your friend." He wiped the dust from his hand on his light blue shirt.

Ienzo noticed a small rock net to him. He then looked back at his younger cousin.

"I'll let your Aunt Aqua know you're here okay?" Rhey turned back to see a rock flying at him. "Wha?" He cringed in fear as the pebble hit him on the shoulder.

"You're such a kid Rhey. Do me a favor and grow up will you?" Ienzo stood up and walked towards the Crystal Fissure.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll show you one day, just wait and see." The younger of the boys called to the older one from behind.

xox

"Yo Zex, are you okay? Are you sure you don't need to take a break?" A heavily sweaty Axel brought Zexion back to reality.

"I'm fine. Never call me Zex again." The Cloaked Schemer moved his slate gray hair from the left side of his face to the right.

"I ran all the way to town before I realized you weren't behind me." Axel wiped the sweat from his forehead onto his black robe. "You want to lie down?"

Zexion was beginning to become annoyed with Axel's display of physical energy. "You're beginning to piss me of. If I beat you in this race, will you stop being so damn energetic?" A look of dismay spread across Number six's face. His eyes narrowed and he wrinkled his nose.

Axel chuckled again. "And you said nobodies don't have emotions." He moved over to the left of Zexion. "On three, we take off, okay?" Zexion nodded in agreement.

"One" They got on their marks

"Two" Axel got set, but Zexion shot ahead of Axel.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Axel zoomed from the starting place and past the cheating schemer again.

xox

"Can't keep up Axel?" Zexion found his way to the lead once reaching the Bailey.

"Get back here!" In a desperate attempt to catch up, Axel stretched his right arm out. Black thorns appeared, revolving around his arm. A Fire and Wind Wheel exploded in his palms materializing, from nowhere. He brought his right arm back as far as it could go, aimed it at the leader's feet, and launched it.

Zexion turned his head slightly to see where Axel was. The wheel spun faster and faster towards the dour man's legs. As the spiked neared Zexion's feet, he jumped high into the air. Axel looked up to see the man was gone.

"Where are you hiding Zexi? I can find you easily if I" he paused. Axel brought both hands to the side and cupped his hands to resemble claws. "turn up the **heat**." His weapons flared into sight replacing the air formerly in his hands.

"Oh please. I've been a nobody longer than you have. My skills have been honed to their greatest. Do you think a parlor trick could defeat me so easily?" Zexion's voice bellowed from nowhere. He was heard from all sides by the nobody, but was nowhere to be seen.

"Show yourself then if you think you stand a chance against me." Axel's emerald green eyes surveyed every inch of his sight range. He stayed in his defensive position ready for any assault.

"You really should keep a closer eye on your surroundings Axel. Everything might change in the blink of an eye, and that's when I'll get you." The sounds of a portal opening drew the redhead's attention. He sent his weapon flying towards the sound, only for it to disappear inside the darkness.

"My weapon!" Axel cried in alarm. His weapon he received from childhood was gone, and it didn't return when he tried to resummon it. Axel was worried. His usual witty nature wouldn't't help him against someone who is genuinely smarter than him.

"Have you noticed yet?" Zexion's voice called out.

"Stop rambling and fight!" Axel sent his other weapon flying, but it too was swallowed by darkness. He began to panic. The redhead kept looking around carefully watching for anything out of place."There" he pointed to a skateboard in the middle of nowhere. "why is there a skateboard in the middle of nowhere?" His voice was filled with fear and confusion.

"Why" Zexion reappeared behind Axel with his finger in his back, pointing like a gun."that is correct."

Zexion had let his illusion fade. They were standing in front of Merlin's old house. He hadn't been there in years; the place was abandoned. Ever since Radiant Gardens was rebuilt, no one had been there.

"What happened?" Axel was confused again. Zexion sighed.

"I put you in my illusion and carried you here. So if you're wondering, I won the race." He said opening the door.

"Tch" Axel scoffed "cheater." He entered in after Zexion. "So what're we doing here?"

Zexion walked over to the computer. "We're looking for someone. I'm going to access the castle's mainframe while trying not to get caught. We're going to go to the room of sleep."

Axel sat there doing nothing.

"Who are you?" A voice called from behind them. Axel froze when he saw the person. Zexion sighed.

"Former inhabitants of the castle." Zexion didn't look back. He continued to type. "We're looking for someone, don't worry about us. We'll leave as soon as we're done."

The person walked in past Axel and stood next to Zexion. "Former inhabitants of the castle? The whole royal family is dead. Even the servants have disappeared and never came back. So if you're really who you say you are, you can prove it."

Zexion stopped typing. He looked over to see a person resembling himself. For a moment, he was shocked; but he knew it couldn't be.

"You seem familiar, have we met before?" The man resembling him asked. Zexion shook his head no. Just a phantom from a dream you never had. I'm trying to get to the castle. I didn't know if it was still derelict or not. Can you take me there?" Zexion used his diplomacy to get what he wanted, it always got him what he wanted.

The lavender haired man walked towards the door. "I don't know if I can do that. I don't know you, on top of that, there is a new resident in the castle. I doubt he'd like that."Zexion raised his left eyebrow.

"New resident? Take me there. I have to ask him something." Zexion walked to the man.

"Okay, but he's very grumpy when he gets unexpected visitors." Axel hopped up, and the two decided to follow the mysterious young man.

"What are you planning Zexion?" Axel whispered in VI's ear.

"I'm going to find out who this new guy is."


	4. Sex and Bonding

Love is an emotion beyond the capacity of a nobody. A real nobody, being in the truest sense of the word, can't have them; just a vague instinct, drivin them towards a memry of what an emotion should be. An example would be love. Nobodies cannot love because they have no heart.

The thing is, love and sex aren't the same.

It felt empty. No matter how good the sex was, and it was, it felt empty. Marluxia catered to her every sexual desire causing her to reach climax often, sometimes in rapid succession, but he still couldn't satisfy her appetite. Even after she exploded everywhere, the result was the same.

"Are you finished?" Larxene removed her nails from number II's back. Her right leg dropped from his left shoulder. Desperately, she panted for air.

Marluxia stopped moving. He opened his mouth to speak. "The same could be asked of you."

"I'm tired as hell. I only kept going because you did. That last one drained all of my energy." She was referring to the flow of climactic love juiced running down her legs. Larxene walked back to her bed. Her knees buckled under her and she fell on her bed. Marluxia still just stood against the wall, gasping.

"Do you still love me now that you got what you wanted?" She wrapped herself in her satin sheets.

The man froze. "Of course. Why would my feelings go away?" The concern was carved into his face.

Nobodies aren't supposed to love. Love is an emotion. Nobodies have no emotions.

"Because you're a nobody, as am I. Nobodies aren't supposed to love, yet you claim you love me."

"I don't just claim anything. I have had these feelings for you before I was a nobody. Don't you remember the couch? I explained myself to you. We talked for hours and we almost did this, but you went to your room crying; making me feel bad." Marluxia walked over the bed and laid down over the blonde. She cooed at the gesture.

"I didn't think I'd have to make choices of love when I became a nobody. The thought of it is actually pretty sickening, but I guess this is just the way it has to be."

The bishounen stared blankly at the naked woman to his left.

"Are you going to hold me or not?"

xox

"Evening Aeleus." Ienzo nodded to his comrade as he entered the library.

Without looking up from his book, he managed to mutter out the word "evening." Aeleus was studying from a new book.

"What might that be?" The teenager eyed his compatriot, hoping the man would divulge the title and contents to him.

"A book I found on the outskirts of town. It seems very interesting to me. There is no title, but contains powerful battle techniques in the earth element, which could be useful if this experiment goes wrong." Again, Aeleus did not look up from his book.

"oh" went Ienzo.

"There was another book there." The redhead continued. "It was wierd, I couldn't even touch it; like there was some sort of forcefield." He dabbed his thumb on his tounge and turned the page.

"Couldn't touch it? Forcefield?" The boy's interests were peaked. Ienzo lifted his left eyebrow.

"Yes, a forcefield. Changing subject, what did you do today?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "My brat of a cousin tried to lecture me about having more friends. He said I should be more social."

"oh"

"Aside from that, I learned that that boy Ventus enjoys talking negatively about me while I am out of earshot."

"Sounds bad." The muscular man provided no conversation at all.

"I was just wondering, could you have a talk with him? A violent talk?"

"Violent?"

"Even though I have the ability to defeat the "keyblade kid" in training, I don't enjoy doing the actual deed. That is why I asked you."

Aeleus paused and looked at Ienzo. "Ienzo, it sounds like you're putting a hit out on the boy."

Ienzo gave him a heated stare.

"Calm yourself Don Guido, I'll talk to him. Anything else?" Aeleus got up.

Ienzo shook his head "no" and left the table.

xox

The young man led Axel and Zexion deep inside the castle. It seems someone did a lot of redecorating. The entire lift stop system were replaced by teleporters.

As they enetered the Grand Hall, significant differences were spotted immediately. An immense chandelier hung high, illuminating the room brighter than ever before. The creept Halycon waterfall had been replaced by a grand Shi-Shi waterfall.

Both of the stairways even had rails. Zexion was quite shocked.

Even the library was different. When he last saw it, the collection was rather large, but now... Had he a heart, Zexion would have cried.

"So it seems the new master of this castle likes to read." Axel said as he looked around. He wasn't paying too much attention to the books, they weren't his forte. Zexion marvelled at the near infinite knowledge before him.

The group made a left turn within the rows of book shelves and arrived at the bottom of the stairs. The young man resembling Zexion turned to the nobodies.

"This is as far as I go. The new master doesn't know I live here, and I'd like to keep it that way." He walked back the way they came.

"Pussy." Axel muttered when the boy was gone.

"Let's go. We won't see him just standing here." Zexion started up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming. He followed the Cloaked Schemer up the stairs.

The doorway that used to lead to the lift stop was now a teleporter. As the two neared, it powered up with a "vwhoozhe" sound.


	5. Beyond the Truth

Axel and Zexion made their way to the Castle Chapel, up the stairs, and to where the Keyhole used to be to find someone working on something. The keyhole which had been sealed years ago was close to being repaired. The two walked silently, almost as if they were gliding, closer to the man in the doorway.

"Ahem" Zexion cleared his throat, trying to get the intruder's attention. The man stopped what he was doing to pay attention to the two nobodies demanding his notice.

He stood up and wiped his hands off on a rag that was next to him. "Can I help you?" Behind his stern eyes, lied a more unstable demeanor.

Zexion folded his arms across his chest. "First of all, you could tell me who the hell you are. Then you could explain the meaning of you being in here." He stared deep into the man's eyes intending to find out exactly what he wanted to know.

"Zane; the castle owner. Now that we've established this as my house, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" He tossed the oily rag to the side. The heart shaped doorway behind him was dark. Almost instead of a brick wall, there was a tunnel leading to nowhere but more darkness.

"I'm a former inhabitant of the castle, now answer my next question. If you are the so called owner, what happened to the royal family and all of the other inhabitants? I was told they all disappeared. Is this true?" Zexion grilled Zane. The three of them stood there.

"Hey Zex, what about this mission you were supposed to be on? Aren't we here for that?" Axel spoke softly to Zexion, but loud enough so that Zane could hear.

"Mission? Who sent you?" Zane picked up a wrench from the floor in an attempt to protect himself. "I'll fight you if I have to."

"Both of you be quiet!" Zexion hollered. "Axel, the mission will have to wait. This is far more important. And as for you intruder, you haven't answered my question." He pointed at the older man in front of him.

Zane sighed. "As far as I know, the whole royal family is dead. And since I've been here, I've not done much exploring, only decorating. If there is anyone here, I have yet to see them. I don't mind people living here, so long as they ask." The older gentleman walked forward past the two nobodies. "And I don't appreciate you two barging in questioning me on what is mine, when it is you who are the intruders. I think you should leave before I become upset." He walked over to the yellow control panel and pressed a button.

"What was that?" Axel pointed. "What did you do?"

"Oh this? I simply summoned my servant Anaheim to show you out. Be a good guest and show him respect, as he will to you." Zane turned back around to the panel.

"Respect my ass!" Axel summoned his weapon in preparation to strike. "I'll show you respect!"

"Axel stop! It's alright. We're leaving!" Zexion began walking down the stairs leading to the Lift Stop outside. At the same time, Axel summoned his other weapon. He was getting mad.

"What? He's being disrespectful, let's teach him a lesson. Come on this guy is old. We can take him." Axel clenched both weapons in both hands now.

"That's enough. When the time comes, we'll come back. For now, we must report to Ansem. He needs to know about this." He didn't even look back at either of them.

"Did he say Ansem?" Zane asked to Axel.

"Yeah, what of it? The redhead dismissed his weapons and put his hands behind his head.

"N-nothing. I was just wondering." Zane was still a bit shocked about hearing the name Ansem. He turned around to face the heart shaped former Keyhole.

"Axel, come on!" Zexion called out from the doorway.

"Right!"

No sooner had Zexion opened the doors, a familiar face greeted him. "I believe two you are the gentlemen I am to show out?"

"Dear Kingdom Hearts, Xehanort?" Zexion jumped from sheer surprised. He was confused and terrified at the same time. No amount of hypothesizing could lead him to this conclusion.

"What? Not this again. The name is Anaheim. I don't know why people call me that, I'm not him. Whoever this Xehanort is, he doesn't want to be found. Let it go. Now, come this way. You are to leave at once." Anaheim turned back around. The tanned skin man led them back to the Lift Stop portal that brought them there from the library. Once you enter the library, the door is to your left. Please use it responsibly and don't do anything that would cause me to harm you. I'll be behind you." He waited for the two to disappear before he followed them.

"Nothing prepared me for a day like today." Zexion grabbed his forehead in disbelief. It truly was a bad day and it wasn't over. Not for him, not for Axel…

On their way out the castle, Zexion and Axel ran into the teenage boy from earlier. "Did you find out what you wanted to know?" He stood directly in front of Zexion who made no attempt to look up.

"Not really. There's some dude there named Zane. Apparently, he doesn't know anything as he's only been cleaning and decorating since he's been there." Axel, seeing no reason to keep something so simple a secret, told the boy everything. It wasn't until he was finished that he realized that the boy wasn't listening; as he had been knocked down by Zexion not paying attention.

"Watch where you- oh, it's you. Didn't you see me walking? Didn't that say to you 'move out the way?" Zexion got up, dusting off his robe.

"You sure we haven't met before?" The teen intensely watching Zexion's face.

"Unless you've been a heartless for the past 16 years, no. We haven't, so why don't you go back to the ca-" It was then Zexion got an idea. "You said that you live in the castle right?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, the master Zane said that no one lives there but him and his servant. You obviously found a way around them, so show me-us where it is you stay." Zexion nodded to Axel who was not paying attention to either one of them.

"Um, sure?" The teen was a bit unsure, but he took them in the direction anyway. So they began walking towards the castle's gates. The gate switch lit up as they neared. Obviously Zane hadn't redecorated the outside yet. Zexion activated the switch, causing the lift to pick them up, and take them to the lower gates of the castle, near the rising waterfalls.

Along the way, Axel actually did notice a strange similarity between Zexion and the boy. So he made it his duty to find out. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Rhey."

Zexion froze in his tracks. "Rhey, as in my little cousin Rhey?" He thought.

"What's wrong Zex?" Axel turned around. He knew something was up, otherwise, he'd not have responded that way.

"Are you okay?" Rhey asked.

"Yeah, I just stepped on something. It kind of hurt, so I paused." He bent down to pretend that there was something he stepped on and to remove it from the bottom of his boot. As he did so, Axel decided to chime in once more.

"So, Rhey, what's your mother's name?" The pyro turned his head to face the teenager, but his body still faced towards Zexion, who was looking downwards.

"I distinctly remember there being a white Trinity Mark in the bottom of this pool here." Zexion tried to change the subject as he stood up.

"I don't know. She died during birth. What's with the questions? Are you here to arrest me or something? Did the castle's master discover I lived in the castle?" Rhey began getting nervous around the two. He didn't think he could trust them so he began running.

"Ugh, teenagers. They think the safest place in the world is their room. Watch me end him." Axel grinned as he summoned his weapon.

"Axel wait! Don't do it." Zexion held Axel's arm back. "He's mine. He's the mission I was supposed to 'take care of.' I didn't realize who he was until before we went in the castle."

"I'm not following. If that's the case, why'd you stop me?" Axel squinted, lowering his arm. He watched Rhey head off to the left into an air bubble that was just floating there.

"Think about it. How would the master not hear him if everywhere in the castle reverberates sound? It would only be because the master-Zane doesn't know about the secret within the castle. Otherwise Rhey would have been caught." Zexion elaborated to try to get Axel to catch up.

"What? So there's secret tunnels and the dude doesn't know? Man, what a sweet gig. Can we kill him and take it?" Axel was anxious to do something other than walk and talk all day.

"No, it means we follow the boy, get in the castle, and find what we need." Zexion turned away from Axel and pointed towards the air bubble Rhey went in.

"But what about the mission?" Axel was still twirling his weapons around is fingers.

"It'll have to wait. This comes first."

"Aw, but I want to burn something." Axel dismissed his wheel again.

"Maybe later. For now, we have to get to the bottom of this." Zexion leapt down a platform. It moved up and down. Axel followed Zexion down the series of platforms. "Now, there is a failsafe for intruders. This is real water. You breathe it, you'll die. Just hold your breath until I tap you. Because it's a long trip to the other side. Halfway through, the water dissipates, so it's only magic holding the bubble together. You'll be able to breathe in at that point. Ready?"

Axel nodded and the two jumped in the bubble.

On the other side…

"I told you not to hold your breath all the way. Did you want to have brain damage? Well, even more so than what's already plaguing your mind?" Zexion unconsciously made a joke at Axel's expense as he was hacking and desperately gasping for air. He began searching for the switches. It was never he that pressed the switches whenever the apprentices came through the waterway, so he didn't remember the exact order they were placed in.

Axel stood up. "He went that way." pointing in their 11:00 direction.

"How did you know?" Zexion sounded shocked forgetting that he'd be able to find him with ability to pick up on scents.

"I felt his body temperature fluctuate. It was radiating off of him because he's running. He's not too far ahead. If we blast our way through, it'd only be a couple of seconds. If we do these switches, it might give him a chance to completely hide his body heat. Shall we blast?" Axel, not giving Zexion the option, readied his weapons and sent a huge ball of flames towards the wall in which he felt Rhey behind.

KA-BOOM!

And with that, the waterway was cleared. No objections, no limitations; no muss, no fuss. "That was easy." Axel looked back at Zexion. "Why was that easy?"

"Hm" The schemer was expecting all of the traps to go off, killing Axel. Or in the least blowing a hole in the ceiling, activating the security system, but there was nothing. Zexion shrugged. "Let's go. We can't let him get away." He walked past Axel to the opposite of the waterway…


	6. The Forgotten Memory

The Graceful Assassin quietly exited Larxene's room, doing his best to not wake her. He had successfully convinced her that he loved her, and was proud of himself. At first, he couldn't tear himself to leave. The man watched her sleep serenely, playing with her two long 'antennae-bangs'. And without a word, he kissed her on the forehead and got up to leave.

"Marluxia, may I have a word with you?" He froze as he turned around; he was surprised to see Demyx standing there. The younger man stared directly into Marluxia's eyes. They were as cold as ice; frozen and just as deadly. Something about Demyx was different than before.

"What's on your mind?" Marluxia calmly replied. It's not as if he cared, but Demyx was the person he connected with the most, aside from Larxene.

This is due to the fact that they were from the same world that got destroyed. Incidentally, they had had a falling out then. But since they were in an unfamiliar situation, the two quickly resolved issues. You could say the two are as close to friends as nobodies could be.

"You and Larxene; that's what. You know she's engaged to Axel. And yet, you're making her break that sacred trust! It's wrong and you know it. Stop what you're doing and consider the ramifications of it. Learn your place." The young blond shook his head in shame and walked away.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes as the boy turned a right at the end of the hallway. Who was Demyx to judge him? Axel got there too late. She wanted Marluxia now. Besides, Larxene and Axel weren't together; their others were, and they disappeared too long ago. Larxene and Lerena are two different people. "No Demyx, I think it is you who needs to learn his place."

Elsewhere in the castle…

Xigbar took careful aim at the target across the room. He was in the castle's gym/gun range. Organization XIII had a gun range, go figure. "Gotcha now" he whispered trying to avoid being seen; which would be very hard considering he was hanging from the ceiling. He squeezed the trigger ever so slightly, and his Light Bolt flew across the room, pinning a heartless to the wall opposite of him. The dark creature dissipated into wisps of darkness before it evaporated completely. "Man this blows. I need real targets."

Just as soon as he spoke the words, a dark portal opened and out stumbled nobody another like him. The robe matched his, but he'd never seen this one before.

"Yo" Xigbar jeered at the strange nobody. "Who are you and why should I give a damn?" He took careful aim of the new nobody on the floor in front of him; who then mumbled something of his own. "Whazzat you say? You have a death wish? Well then… I'll just have to give it to you then." The elder nobody grinned with as close to glee as he could.

The younger nobody just looked Xigbar in the eye and said "You aren't the one I'm looking for. Stand aside."

"Oh I'm not? Then you can't be here. See we just got this new rule today. All visitors go through Xigbar. And considering how I'm not the one you're lookin' for, it's time for me to say goodbye." The one eyed man cocked his laser guns. "GOODBYE!" He said seconds later. As Xigbar squeezed the trigger, flame walls shot up, forcing the freeshooter to warp back a few feet.

"Fire? What the- wait, do you know some dude named Axel?"

Back in Radient Gardens

"Don't trip!" Axel's Fire and Wind Wheel spun disastrously towards Rhey's ankle. With each step the boy took, he got closer to losing a leg. Then without warning, Rhey fell in a hole deep enough to cover his whole body. "Holy. Shit." Both nobodies looked at each other and said.

The dynamic duo ran over to where the boy fell in the water and looked down. It was a shaft filled with water. They expected to find an empty hole; instead they found the boy cowering. Well, cowering and drowning.

"So Rhey, I don't like it when people run from me. It makes me angry that I have to chase something. Prey needs to accept its fate and go down like good prey should." Axel raised his wheel to slash at Rhey's neck.

"Axel enough! I need him alive." Zexion pulled the teenager out of the water that was choking him. He stood Rhey up and pointed in the direction of the lab. "Take me to the place where you live or my friend here will do to you what sting rays do to nosey Australians." He then pointed to Axel, who made stabbing motions.

"ALRIGHT, JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Rhey cowered behind Zexion. He clutched at the man's robes for dear life, terrified it was going to end within the next few moments.

"Then you better get a move on kid. I'm not one for patience. And I'm reeeeally testy. So whatever you're hiding, make it quick." Axel made it convincing. Even Zexion thought Axel was going to hurt him.

Rhey ran out ahead of the two, stopping every couple of seconds to make sure the nobodies were behind him. He almost wet himself when he lost sight of them. He thought that Axel would think that he was trying to get rid of them.

"So what's the deal with this kid?" Axel whispered to Zexion.

"What are you blathering about?" He retorted, not making eye contact with the pyro.

"What I'm talking about is there's some connection between the two of you, so spill it." Axel beamed, so sure he had cornered Zexion. He grinned from ear to ear, hoping Zexion would open up like a schoolgirl.

Zexion was not a dumb man. And for all that he knew Axel was just as witty. For every excuse he'd use to avoid answering a question, Axel would just verbally 'moonwalk' around the defense mechanisms back to the question. He was like a virus that couldn't be cured.

"Well Axel, since you're so eager to find out what's the connection, you can ask him yourself."

"Ienzo, wake up. Aunt Aqua is here. She wants to talk to you about something called a "keyhole." Rhey shook the teenager.

Ienzo's eyes fluttered open. The light was the first thing to hit his eyes. They instantly closed in reaction to the sunlight invading his normally dark room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. Still groggy, Ienzo opened his eyes to find that his room had been intruded in by two people he has no interest in talking to.

"What?" He asked flatly. Ienzo was never one to mince words. He stared at the two blurry figures at his door. It took a moment, but his eyes came into focus.

There was an iron clad person on the wall behind the little boy who looked similar to Ienzo. There were curves in the armor distinguishing that it was a female.

"Ienzo, there's a strange energy emanating from underneath the castle. Your ruler will not allow me access to the anomaly. I would like you talk to him. Could you get him to allow me access within the castle? I would greatly appreciate it if you'd cooperated." She pushed a button on the side of her helmet and it retracted. Her face was openly visible.

Aqua's cerulean eyes met Ienzo's cadet blue eyes in the hopes that he would help.

"We're conducting scientific experiments. He won't let you in even if I vouch for you. No go away, I'm trying to sleep. We had a long night and I want to rest up before I go in today." Ienzo put his pillow over his head so the both of his "guests" could leave.

"Ienzo, what you're working on is very dangerous and could possibly cost you and the others your lives. I honestly do not need permission. I could go in and destroy everything without anyone knowing I was there. I wanted to be nice and ask someone I know politely. I wouldn't want to have to ruin all of your hard work, but if I must, I will. I will not compromise on the destruction of this device." Aqua's gentle face changed into a stern one. She had threatened the very person she had begged for help moments earlier.

"And what makes you so special that you get to decide whether or not we get to do our experiments? Just who the hell are you?" Ienzo sat up calmly, rubbing his eyes.

"Aside from your mother's sister" She said, referring to the teenager's swear. "I'm a Chaser. It is my sworn duty to protect the worlds at all costs. And anyone who threatens their peace will be disposed of; as per my charge, tasked to me by Kingdom Hearts itself." Aqua stretched out her right hand and a burst of light flashed.

"Ienzo, tell your leader that I do not intend to harm anyone. I just want to the bad thing from happening. Will you ask him, or will I do it without his permission?" Aqua gave him no choice. Either he cooperated, or destroys everything.

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

"What do yo mean you don't know?" Axel shook with violent rage.

"As in I don't know. He looks like a relative of mine, but that's impossible. He died a long time ago." Rhey kind of figured out the good cop bad cop routine. Or more specifically, bad cop, not so bad cop. That's not to say he wasn't afraid, it was just that he knew he was safe for the moment. His end goal was that by showing boldness, he'd show them he wasn't afraid, or whatever. I forgot.

"See Axel, impossible. As you can plainly tell, I'm not dead. Therefore-hoooly crap." Zexion dropped to his knees.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing major. It's just that my full powers have kicked in. After being in the darkness so long, it begins to derive from your senses. I could pick up scents from long distances. There is an immense effusion of power here. I know where to go. Leave the kid, We're going." Zexion walked past the two. "Suddenly, that woman makes sense." He mumbled under his breath.

Axel squinted at Rhey, who shrugged and followed Zexion. He then followed after Rhey. "Good grief this is annoying."

"What?" The teenager asked.

"Babysitting. Follow the leader. I just wanted fresh air. The castle's pretty boring. But I never anticipated an adventure. It's all bothersome really." Axel retorted catching up to the boy following Zexion.

"Hurry up Axel. You go home Rhey."

"I am going home. I live in the place you "can sense". He used air quotes. The boy was just pushing his luck.

Axel walked beside Zexion and Zexion paused for a second.

"What's wrong now?" The redhead turned back, asking his mission partner.

"This, it's nothing. Well, it's just that…you smell different. Like someone who died years ago, but not exactly. In fact, I've never sensed anything like you before. It's probably nothing. Let's press on. The entrance is just up ahead." He pointed to the end of the waterway.

"Well, after being threatened, I'm not going to not see what my life was endangered over." Rhey walked past Zexion, who was lost in thought, up to Axel.

"Oh Rhey, that wasn't a threat. I really am going to kill you. Now hurry up Zex, I want to see what's going on."

The three ran towards the doorway. Rhey jumped and kicked the door in to find…


	7. Help from the Past

"He and Rhey decidedly talk about him. He was told by Rhey that they spoke about him not having friends." Aeleus removed his glasses to talk to the female chaser in front of him. Whenever he was not on guard duty, he was wearing a white lab coat, which was what he was wearing currently.

"I was not aware of that. Though he is a sweet boy, he has somewhat of sharp tongue. Ven doesn't notice when he says something that would hurt someone's feelings. He's just talking. But I will talk to him about that. I does seem to be starting friction between the two boys." Aqua began walking towards the market square.

"Disaster averted." Aeleus put his glasses back on and headed towards the bailey. "I swear, Ienzo is such a baby sometimes. That may be in part to him being 13, but it's still annoying." He spoke to himself.

In the market…

"Terra, you need to calm down. He didn't mean anything by it. You know how he is. He doesn't realize it." Aqua spoke quietly to Terra, holding him by his wrist. Secretly, Terra was getting ready to hit Ven. "You DO look like Master Xehanort when you make that face. It's not that big of a deal. It's over. He's gone and you won over your darkness. GET! OVER! IT!"

"Fine. But ever since he defeated Vanitas, he's been a little asshole." Terra had began to get annoyed with Ventus. Actually, ever since he defeated Vanitas, Ven has been acting strangely. Like it was Vanitas who was controlling his mouth.

"Well that's probably because Ven defeated him by bathing him in his light. You know what happens when someone is beaten like that. That person's dark and light are removed from them and they are blinded from the light. Ven absorbed Vanitas' darkness and it's been hard for him to convert it to light. Give him some more time. But I do think that we do need to curb his time around those who have connections to the darkness." Aqua still defending Ven.

"Well, whatever happens, needs to happen soon. He's pissing me off. And if I have to fight Vanitas again, I'm going to lose it. Get him in check." Terra went back to shopping for gaudy accessories. As soon as he was content with the Tourniquet Ring, something happened

Xox

"As of now, you're in charge Saix. While I slumber, I'm going to be restoring myself to my true power. No longer will I be burdened by these impurities and imperfections. I will be free to be who I am with infinite power." Ansem spoke to Saix. Weird thing is was that he had his hood down and revealed himself to Saix.

His white hair in the front resembled Roxas', while the side tufts and back moved back like Xehanort's Heartless, but longer. His face looked like Riku's, but the skin was tanned. The eyes were a dark orange-brown. He was truly an amalgamation of what looked like six people.

"What is this contraption anyway lord Ansem?" Saix inquired. His lack of depth didn't surprise the Ansem…thing, this was because he didn't expect much from a kiss ass like Saix.

"It's a sort of biomechanical computer. Think of it like this. I'm going to digitize, then defragmentize myself. The impurities and imperfection will be removed. I will be myself once more. But not before returning my original body to it's natural state. After that, I will have limitless power. Then I….I will rule a universe."

Xox

"I thought she destroyed it."

The odd trio walked into the first lab of the apprentices. Zexion stared at what was once an energy effusing machine. Basically, it was a cannon that fired light beams, though that's a simple explanation of what it really did.

"The Luminosity Dissemination Particle Accelerator. I thought it was destroyed." Zexion marveled at the machine he and the apprentices created long ago before the appearance of Xehanort. While the apprentices wanted to experiment of light, Ansem wanted to experiment with darkness. Needless to say that because of Ansem's affluence, he made nonsense of their intentions; meaning Ansem won.

"What the fuck?" Axel was lost.

"How do you know about this? Nobody from this world is alive that knows what that thing is." Rhey questioned Zexion.

"I left. I haven't been to this world in sixteen years. Which is why I asked you about being a heartless. Rhey, if you believe that I could sense this place, what makes the strong energy signature? It doesn't look like it even works, let alone able to stand." Zexion walked over to Rhey in confusion.

"Well, it broke in the off position. I don't know how to fix it, but it radiates light all the time. Heartless don't appear here because they're scared of it. Anyway, this is it. This is my home. Feel free to not kill me and see you in fifty or so years bye." Rhey first replied to Zexion but kind of pandered off to Axel, who was making stabbing motions again due to boredom.

"Axel, we have to leave. This will be useful in my fight against Ansem. Rhey, I promise no one will kill you if you promise me you won't kill me." Zexion was onto something. His immediate desire to bargain and leave indicated to Axel something urgent was up.

"Did you say Ansem? He's dead. How can you war against a dead person?" Rhey was now interested in Zexion's desperate sounding proposition.

"I know Ansem is dead. I saw him blow up to high heaven. Someone is using his name now. Why? I can't honestly answer you, but he does. Actually, he's been using Ansem's name for twenty four years. But that's not the point. All you have to do is make sure no one discovers the machine and avoid killing me. In exchange, I make Axel let you live and I'll tell you where your last remaining relative lives. Offer lasts for ten minutes." Zexion was frantic with what now seemed like excitement.

"Dude, what's up?" Axel was still confused. He really had no intention to kill Rhey, but he did feel like burning something.

"I'll tell you immediately after we leave here. But for now, chill out." Zexion had even resorted to slang. He was really desperate to leave, but not without Rhey's agreeance.

"Fine. But I don't know why you think I'd kill you. We have a deal. Now, my relative?" The younger boy/teenager was getting antsy.

Zexion opened a portal and Axel went in hoping to hear whatever had Zexion so giddy.

"As I agreed, the location of your last relative. Your Aunt Aqua is dead as is her sister. That only leaves your cousin Ienzo that worked for Ansem in the castle. I know this because I know where he is. If all goes to planned, he will return here. You see, he's lost what it was that made him who he was. And now, he's going to fight for it back. Your wait for your cousin will not be too much longer. Stay alive Rhey. If you become a heartless, I swear I'll kill it." And with that, Zexion left Rhey with a dumfounded look on his face.

Xox

"You're his cousin? Why didn't you tell him?" Axel and Zexion both walked in the darkness on their way back to Castle Oblivion.

"Because if he knew that I was his cousin Ienzo, it would only complicate things. First of all, Ansem would find out. They'd both come after me. Keyblade Wielders find their way off of their home world at some point. His time is almost upon him. So I needed to tell him a reason to stay on the world long after he gets his Keyblade. He needs to stay out of the way until I finish this once and for all. You understand?" Zexion didn't bother to look at Axel. He kept looking forward in the hopes of his plan working.

"I like that threat at the end. 'If you become a heartless, I'll kill it.' That was epic." Axel put his hands behind his head. He was grinning from ear to ear, satisfied with what had transpired. He couldn't have planned anything better himself.

"That wasn't a threat. Damn, Ansem didn't tell you anything. If your heartless is destroyed before your nobody, you become whole again. A human, for lack of better words. I'd just destroy his heartless and then command his nobody to off itself. That way, I'll come in and save the day. I planned this out as soon as I found out he was the next Keyblade Wielder, well the part about him becoming a nobody anyway." Axel stopped in shock. As did Zexion.

"Well shit. How do you know all of this? Why not help us become who we used to be?" The redhead sounded like he was getting upset.

"Because the real Xehanort is alive." Was all Zexion said. "Axel, the reason I was jumpy when you approached me earlier was because you, that is to say, the nobody you once were, tried to kill me in order to silence me. Now that I know I can beat you…**let me return the favor!" **

**The Zexion that walked away disappeared and another one hit him from behind. It felt to Axel like a blunt weapon. Axel stumbled forward and dropped on one knee. The Zexion that hit him faded from sight.**

"**So it's come to this? Whatever I did in the past I can't fix, but I can apologize. I doubt you'd take it, because the way you speak sounds like hatred. That's something that can't be piled up over the course of a few months." Axel scanned his area, similar to how he did during the race. There was nothing but darkness.**

"**It would seem so." The Zexion voice came from everywhere.**

" **I figured you'd try something anyway, needing to shut me up. But there's something you didn't count on." Axel thought he got a lock on Zexion's position and sent his weapon flying out into the darkness.**

"**And what would that be?"**

"**I hate Ansem too. He turned my beautiful Lerena into…into whatever we are! This thing, I can feel how fake it is! You don't have to like me. You don't have to trust me. You just keep on hiding in the shadows, because I'll steal the machine and use it on Ansem myself!"**

"**And how do I know that this isn't a trap? That you're not trying to kill me again?"**

"**If I was trying to kill you, I would have when you let your guard down around me back in the waterways where no one would have heard you scream." Axel made a good point. Zexion did indeed got used to Axel being there and in fact dropped his guard. "Besides, I have nothing to gain by killing you. We'd be eliminating a common enemy, and you can help Lerena find her way to herself like you did." Axel tried standing.**

"**Like I did? What are you noising on about?"**

"**You hate me."**

"**Yeah, but what does tha-"**

"**Your hatred of me isn't from when you and I met a couple of months ago. It's from years back, that's what hatred is. From what I've seen, the nobodies that I'm around all day seem to be able to emote really strong emotions. Ones such as envy and love.**

**-Simultaneously at the castle, Larxene repeatedly screams "I love you Marluxia!" for a duration of two minutes.-**

**And from what you said earlier, nobodies can't feel. But if you hate me, you can't be a nobody; because hatred is an emotion and you'd need a heart for that. Plus, you're not what I am. I can sense a difference between us. You don't feel fake like I do." He finally stood up.**

**Zexion faded back into sight. "This better not be a trap. I can kill you without you even knowing."**

"**Sure you can binky-boy. Let's go back so I can bang my slut-puppy whore-biscuit of a fiancée." **


	8. More Important Filler

"Didn't your other's mom teach you how to knock?" Marluxia taunted Axel from the same position that the pyro was in before.

Even with the roles reversed, Axel simply shrugged it off and closed the door as the content's of his former fiancee room no longer amused him. He kind of chuckled as he passed Demyx in the hallway. The cacophony of Marluxia and Larxene's elation got louder as number seven made his way down the stairs to the main floor.

The door swung back open to Larxene's room, but instead of Axel, there stood Demyx. "What the hell are you two doing?" He asked, shocked at what he saw. For some reason or another, Marluxia had stopped, to Larxene's chagrin. "Larxene, that was the man you were so anxious to wait for. You rejected the man on top of you. Not once, but twice. You rejected him twice for the man that just left. Now that he's here, your only thought is shacking up with the first thing that shows itself to your face. You disgust me." Larxene remained quiet. "And Marluxia. You're so wrapped up in getting what you want, that you don't even realize that you don't want it. When's the last time you stayed in here with Larxene if you loved her as much as you say you do?" The blond eyed the pink haired bishounen with the same ferocity as before. Eyes like ice, cold and deadly. "I didn't think so. You two are sickening. Place yourself in someone else's shoes for once." With that, he turned around and left the room finally opening his eyes.

The two looked at each other. Marluxia moved to get out of bed, when he was stopped. "I decided this before I was a nobody. You don't have to go. I want you here." This was as close to love as the sadistic bitch was going to get.

"You want me around? What about Axel?" The Reaper of the Abyss looked at the sweaty woman underneath him. "I mean, I want to be around, but is this what you really want?" Marluxia, wrapped in his faux emotions, actually questioned Larxene. This was new to him. Usually, whenever he had sex with a woman, he was cruel, cold and unfeeling. So it didn't change much when he became a nobody. This is the first time he was truly attached to a woman. To hell what Demyx said, Marluxia had won.

"I chose you before I became a nobody. Back when I had a one, I pushed Axel out of my heart. He became nobody to me. And when I was becoming a nobody, there was only one I was thinking about; you." Larxene lied in bed, still penetrated by Marluxia. "I chose you and that's that. Now, are you going to finish, or am I going to have to replace you?"

Xox

"Hm…" Xigbar hung from the ceiling, looking for people, to make sure the imposter wasn't spotted. To him, tactical evasive action was his true calling. Not too far from them were the "High Risk Gambler" and the "Muscle of Intelligence" Luxord and Lexeaus, respectively. Unsure of what they were up to, Xigbar decided to listen in on their conversation as he told the other to stay hidden.

"I see no reason to distrust him. After all, he did in fact rescue us from our heartless selves." Luxord brought up a point while talking to Lexeaus.

"That is exactly my point, he was never one to care about anyone. His plans always surround stepping on people to get his way. I've known him for over twenty years. The man you know as Ansem is working on his own goals that do not require us and in all probability, using us to further his ultimate plans." Lexeaus tried to reason with the super savvy card shark.

"If that is true, why bother going out of his way to make sure we all get our revenge on this Roxas fellow? I personally have no qualms with anyone and see no reason to fight him." Luxord was rather unappeased by the idea of getting revenge on Roxas. If anything, he seemed to choose his current scenario instead of just believing what he was told.

"No, **that's the reason why. He wants us happy so we can back up whatever he's planning until he doesn't need us. Ansem has always been a user, and we aren't safe until he's firmly destroyed for good." Before Lexeaus could further convince Luxord, the duo was interrupted by Xigbar.**

"**A rebellion against Ansem? Why Lexeaus, that's the kind of talk that I'd expect from…" He paused to think of anyone who'd actually go against Ansem's word. "Well, from me." Only to think of himself. "Now that I've uncovered this delicious detail, how will I go about doing this? Will I tell Ansem that you two conspire against him?" Xigbar paused again so one of the two could interject.**

"**I've done no such thing! I merely think that Lexeaus has some merit to his beliefs. If he's known the man for over twenty years, there's no reason why he'd be lying. I personally have no qualms with Roxas or Ansem." Luxord tried to defend himself from the flurry of lies that soon will assault him.**

"**No see. You were with someone who conspires against the Organization and you did nothing to stop him. That is treason in the ranks of the Organization. Now, do I have to report this, or will you cooperate?" Xigbar was crafty. He caught Luxord's attention and now the gambler was shook. Unsure of what to expect, he simply nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Good. Now, Xaldin will depart for the Destiny Islands soon. His aim is to capture the traitor Roxas. Now something don't quite sit right with me about that. Why would Ansem ressurect 12 people who couldn't beat Roxas before, only to have them fight him once more? His aim is obviously for the Keyblade Master to off us, so he can take it for himself. Or at least use us as shields." Xigbar lured Luxord in with tales of interest. He goes on to explain his plan which spans over several minutes and the intruder getting bored.**

"**Now, he's going to bring Roxas here and take the Keyblade from him. Our goal is to liberate Roxas once he's been secured here."**

"**Question." Luxord butted in.**

"**What's on your mind monkey butt?" Xigbar didn't want to stop to explain anything, but it seemed he had to.**

"**Why not stop Xaldin before he gets there? Wouldn't that save us a whole bunch of trouble?"**

"**Good question!" He replied excitedly. "No." And then flatly. "If we stop him before, Ansem will know what's up. He will send a back up squad to toast the kid. Of which might include one or more of us. If we hesitate to finish him off, we'll be discovered. As if I want that to happen to me. No, we go through with the plan of letting the kid get captured. This way, the kid still has a chance of escaping if we're found out." Xigbar warped over to the hooded guy and whispered something under his cloak.**

"**Pssspssspssspssspsss." Both Lexeaus and Luxord were curious as to the content's of this other's hood and their conversation.**

"**This guy here has agreed to be our shadow. His skill are on par with that of our own number six. Whatever goes down, he's there to watch our backs. Now, we don't have very long until Xaldin leaves, so we need to get our affairs in order. If there's anything either of you need to say to someone, best do it now." With that, Xigbar and the other hooded man disappeared from sight via portal.**

**Elsewhere…**

"**Vexen, I think that there are traitors in the Organization. Now that we're close to achieving our goals, I get the feeling that there are those who wish to harm our cause. " Saix finally addressed Vexen in his plan to stop the rebellion.**

"**I have no interest in revenge. I only wish to study the Keyblade. It's such a marvelous tool. Were it in more capable hands, it could be used for a number scientific investigations." Vexen, snobbishly accepts Saix's invitation to the group. "I will make sure no one disturbs Roxas' slumber once he arrives. The knowledge of the Keyblade will belong to me."**

**Another flashback…xox**

"**Ooooh, look what you did!" Ven taunted Ienzo in a sing-song-like manner. He was referring to the smoldering ashes and billowing smoke that used to be the laboratory Ienzo and the other apprentices of Ansem were working in. Though, the others weren't present at the moment.**

"**It's not my fault! The variables were askew! This explosion had nothing to do with me!" Ienzo stood in the middle of the terrace arguing with the Chaser; Ventus. "Don't talk to me like you even know what goes on in here you obtuse dullard!" The mud slinging had begun.**

"**Did you just call me stupid?" Ven sensed a hostile tone in Ienzo's voice and got angry.**

"**No, I called you an obtuse dullard. If I wanted to call you stupid, I'd say it, stupid. You're about as bright as a 'dark' spell. Just go away before I catch your stupid, stupid." Ienzo folded his arms across his chest and began to walk towards the smoking building, when he heard a sound behind him. "Sheeng!"**

"**Oh"**

**Ven charged at Ienzo, his Keyblade in his left hand off to the left. Slowly, the gray haired boy turned to witness, what would have been his last moments if not for his quick thinking. **

**Ienzo turned in to Ven's charge instead of away from it. The blond haired kid brought the Keyblade down towards Ienzo's body, while the unarmed child simply ducked under it and away from his attacker. Ienzo took two steps back and charged at Ven. He jumped and kicked the other boy in the back.**

**Ven fell forward, but tucked his arms and rolled gain a position to recover from his opponent's attack. As he stood up, he hurled his Keyblade backwards at Ienzo. **

**Ienzo wasn't paying attention to the weapon speeding at his face. His attention was on the dark miasma surrounding his opponent; Ven. "What the?" He dodged the oversized, key-shaped weapon and moved in closer to Ven. Unknown to him, Ven was controlling it to come back to its owner. **

"**You'll have to do better than that!" Ienzo, once again, dodged the Keyblade swirling at him. He brushed a few strands of hair from his face and chanted something under his breath. With that, a book appeared in his right hand. Ienzo's Lexicon opened to a certain page and Ienzo read it. "Dispersal of demonic miasmas." He continued to avoid Ven's angry and violent swings while reading until he came to what he needed. "Beings with miasmas usually have something sealed within them. Most times, it's self afflicted, but rarely is it a situation where the one who holds the seal has no choice." He decided to skip past the past about the self inflicted seals. "In the event of the latter, removing their darkness would be the answer." Ven still was trying to attack Ienzo, but the brainier of the two kept dodging. "But since this has serious and dangerous side effects on the user, an instilment of light is in order. Make sure the afflicted person or being is securely restrained." Ienzo looks up to see the very end of Ven's Keyblade aimed in between his eyes.**

**Ienzo took a step back unsure of how to avoid an attack this close. It was moving at him faster than he was moving away. He could move his head, but take a very serious blow to the neck, which is a very tender area. Ienzo didn't really have strong jaws, so pretty much a well aimed hit would shatter them. So he opted for the neck. **

**Ienzo moved under the Keyblade with the metal directly contacting his skin towards Ven. A step forward, and Ienzo shot his palm out. His hand made contact with Ven's forehead, causing the blond to stop dead in his tracks. Ienzo's quick thinking allowed him to place a "stop" spell on Ven. He didn't have much time. He had to work fast.**

**Casting an illusion, Ienzo brought himself and Ventus into a shadow world directly connected to Ven's heart. "To remove the miasma, infuse light into the one shadowed by darkness. Seems simple enough. Cast a holy spell on Ven's darkness. I don't know why this ancient magic stuff tries to be so complicated." Ienzo stretched his arm forward and moved closer into the miasma.**

**Ienzo walked and walked and walked. The more he walked, the darker it got. Further and further, darker and darker until Ienzo himself began to feel numb. Even then, he walked until he couldn't feel, see, even think he exists. Out in the outer darkness, he got right to work as opposed to looking around. A burst of light flashed from where he was. It illuminated the world for what seemed like miles. Ienzo continued to cast holy on the darkness to no avail. More and more he casted until he was tired. When hope was all but lost, he noticed a blip of light in the corner of his eye. "Hn?" He turned to face that little bit of light and squinted. It flickered as if it were a flame in the night. As fire does, Ienzo was drawn to it. **

**After what seemed like an eternity of more walking, Ienzo came across the light he was expecting to be….well…huge. "This tiny thing is Ven's light?" As he went to touch it, the darkness starting moving; like it didn't want Ienzo near it. It squirmed and tried to push Ienzo away, but he did it. He made it to the light. Once again, Ienzo went to grab it, but this time, something happened. As soon as he touched it, images began flashing in his head. Images of Terra, Aqua, Ven, Eraqus, Mickey and Master Xehanort began playing faster until they became a blur.**

**Suddenly, Ienzo was consumed by light and darkness. He tried to struggle against the forces. Silently, he called out to anyone who he wished would help him. Slowly, the darkness and light covered him until he was no more. Ienzo sank and sank and sank into darkness until…**

"**Sheeng!"**

**Ienzo was left there in this world protected by Ven. "Get out."**

"**I will once this evil miasma is gone." Ienzo replied.**

"**You've already done enough! I can't hold him back for much longer." Ven was bathed in a glorious light.**

"**Him? What are you talking about? All I did was try to diffuse your darkness by bolstering your light. What's so wrong with that?"**

"**You don't need me to answer that, you've taken the answer for yourself." Ven turned back to Ienzo. With his free hand, he plucked the intruder in the forehead. A small ring of light moved outwards from his forehead and forced Ienzo back. The darkness whizzed past him towards Ven, leaving only light. The light too made it's way to Ven ignoring Ienzo. **

**Finally, reality began to set back in around Ienzo, where he could see people beginning to come up to where he and Ventus were fighting previously. Two of the people were Terra and Aqua. Aqua, in shock by seeing two important people to her fighting, rushed up. "What are you doing?!"**

**Reality corrected itself and Ienzo finally heard the question. "Nothing. Ven saved me from the building." Ienzo stood up next to Ven who was drooling on his knees.**

"**Don't lie. Neither of you have a burn or ash on your face. Ven's in a stupor. Vanitas is gone from Ven. What did you do?" Aqua got upset and raised her voice.**

"**NOTHING!" **

"**Sheeng!"**

**Sorry the flashback felt rushed. I was…rushing to get it done because I leave for Christmas break and soldier boy here wants to see his girlfriend. Never join the Army. It fucking sucks. You might get sent to fucking Kentucky. On a good note, WOTN is almost over and I have ideas for the next story. First, however, I have to finish Nobodies in the Club. **

**Don't mind my bitching, I'm just upset that my laptop caught a virus. DAMN YOU YOUPORN!**


End file.
